1. Field
The methods and systems herein disclosed generally relate to data logging devices. The methods and systems herein disclosed particularly relate to transferring of logged data of the data logging devices to a server through a gateway using different networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data loggers are often used to measure environmental parameters such as temperatures, humidity, pressure, and the like. These environmental parameters are measured by various sensors embedded in the data loggers. In the past, these data loggers have been used for generating signals and alarms. For example, if a particular threshold in a particular unit of the factory exceeds a pre-defined temperature and humidity, these data loggers may generate an alert signal, thereby signalling a threat or a precarious situation. In addition, these data loggers include memory storage that stores data sensed at different points of time and convert sensed data into values which are readable by a human, i.e., temperature in degrees Fahrenheit, humidity in a percentage, and the like.
The data logged by the data loggers needs to be transmitted on a regular basis to a central server for analysis. For example, while choosing a particular location for installing an additional machine in the plant, a project engineer may need to know the variable temperature and humidity conditions at that place on regular intervals. In such cases, such data loggers must be locally accessed for data retrieval. Also, such data loggers may not allow for remote control of the system (i.e., such as allowing the user to change the measurement parameters). Thus, such systems require that a specially trained individual visit each monitoring station to obtain the data required for analysis.
In another instance, it may be required to monitor or assess a building that allows changes in humidity and/or temperature associated with a loss of structural integrity. In this scenario, the data from multiple data loggers situated at various places in the building as well as the data loggers situated in the nearby buildings needs to be analyzed. The analysis of the data may help to compare conditions in one building with the conditions at similarly situated buildings.
In the stated use case scenarios and many other use case scenarios, it is evident that the seamless transfer of data from the data loggers are as important as sensing and logging the data in the data loggers. In light of the above discussion, there is a need for a system that may enable the data transfer from the data loggers in an efficient manner. In addition, the data transfer needs to secured as well as should require minimal manual interference.